wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megamarines
After the War of the Beast the Imperium authorized the 4th Founding. The Megamarines were founded as a fleet-based chapter with a unique specialty; they were born from the Imperium’s need for specialized void-combat unit. The Megamarines were designed as a fleet-based boarding, repelling action, and orbital insertion chapter. Their main methods of attack regularly employs zero.low gravity environments and are masters of space naval combat. The Megamarines have a fast, furious style of naval combat and have a double complement of ships. They are regularly employed as the spearheads of major naval engagements and are famous for their ability to dispatch squads of marines covertly to board and capture key enemy ships in the chaos of combat. Founding & Gene Seed The Megamarines are of White Scar genetic stock, though there are signs that they are not directly descended from the White Scars themselves but instead a 2nd or 3rd founding chapter. While they don’t have the closest relationship with them but there is a mutual feeling of respect between the Megamarines, the White Scars, and their other descendents. The Megamarines do honor to their primarch but do so in their own way. Homeworld While the Megamarines are a fleet-based chapter they maintain several recruiting worlds. Foremost among those is the world of Qara. This rich, ancient, planet is near Sol and is as rich in traditions as it is in commerce. Their primary focus is the assembly and outfitting of ships. The components are made on forceworlds but the final assembly is done in Qara’s stable orbit. Qara was besieged by the forces of the Dark Eldar for a time and the Megamarines broke the siege and freed it. Due to a convoluted situation the 1st company of the Megamarines is the de facto royal family of Qara- the Tribe of Teg and rules it though intermediaries. The Companions of Qara The title of Companion of Qara carries with it adoption into the royal family of Qara- the Tribe of Teg. Within the family is held an ancient Warrant of Trade. When Chapter Master Horatio freed Qara he and the veterans of the 1st company that served with him were bestowed the honor of being adopted into the Companion of Qara, making them members of the royal family. As the family had been quite decimated it was not long before the Chapter Master of the Megamarines was declared the head of the family. This technically makes Chapter Master Horatio Teg a Rogue Trader, something he has taken advantage of multiple times. He largely simply holds the title while the chapter’s serfs actually employ it for the betterment of the Imperium and the chapter. In honor of this members of the 1st company are inducted into the Companions of Qara upon being appointed to the veteran company and are both formally and legally adopted by the current chapter master who serves as the current head. The captains of each company are likewise declared to be the sons of the chapter master though this process and are listed as the chapter master’s heirs apparent in order of the company number. Chapter Organization The Megamarines are a codex-compliant chapter except in that they have an oversized complement of capital ships (at least 1 per company). Chapter Fleet The following are the battle barges of the fleet. Each company has a full battle barge to themselves due to the chapter’s specialization in void combat. They make full use of these barges, striking quickly and with overwhelming force against their enemies. The excess storage space is often used to transport allies (other chapters, Imperial Guard forces, or even superheavy vehicles and titans) * The Killing Blow (1st Company) * The Razor’s Edge (2nd Company) * The Unseen Foe (3rd Company) * The Fatal Wound (4th Company) * The Bloody Hurricane (6th Company) * The Snapping Turtle (7th Company) * The Sheer Will (8th Company) * The Void Reaper (9th Company) * The White Scorpion (10th Company) Notable Megamarines Chapter Master Horatio Teg: The prideful chapter master of the Megamarines is Horatio Teg. He holds many lofty titles like Companion of Qara, Taishi of Drax, Grand Elector, Tamer of the Storm, Master of Ships, and Star Rider. Horatio is the most celebrated member of the chapter and even from the time he was a Sergeant it was clear he was destined for great things. He is always on the straight and narrow and is exalted even among other chapters. Because of this unreasonably clean reputation many members of his chapter secretly resent him and the arrogance that he has. Horatio’s pride is his downfall; it blinds him to his weaknesses, alienates others, but comes off as grandiose pomp in celebration of his chapter. The armor he wears is said to be an ancient suit of power armor from the armory of the white scars themselves- handed down to him for some unknown deed his performed in the name of the Great Khan. SpaceChaptMaster.png|Chapter Master Horatio Teg SpaceCap3.png|Captain Amuro Tanjiro, 1st Company SpaceCap1.png|Captain Kamille Oda, 2nd Company SpaceCap4.png|Captain Domon Kinzo, 3rd Company SpaceCap2.png|Captain Soma Tekkadan, 9th Company SpaceChap.png|High Chaplain Duo Takuma SpaceTech.png|Chief Techmarine Kawada Aznable SpaceLib.png|Chief Librarian Seta Sun SpaceApoth.png|Chief Apothecary Okita Mass SpaceFA1.png|Assault Sgt. Tsukuda Fokker SpaceFA5.png|Assault Marine Chiura Dixon SpaceFA4.png|Assault Marine Horikiri Hunter SpaceFA3.png|Oshima Kamina, Assault Ancient SpaceFA2.png|Assault Marine Muramoto Sterling SpaceDevSgt.png|Devastator Sgt. Heero Yoshifumi SpaceDev4.png|Devastator Trowa Saionji SpaceDev3.png|Devastator Yoshifumi Jose SpaceDev2.png|Devastator Van Schezar SpaceDev1.png|Devastator Zhuan Wufei SpaceTacSgt.png|Tactical Sgt. Shinji Tamasaburo SpaceTac3.png|Tactical Marine Kuramoto Shiden SpaceTac2.png|Tactical Marine Holland Toshiro SpaceTac1.png|Tactical Marine Ichihara Amada Category:Scoglads Category:White Scars Successors Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:4th Founding